Heart and Soul
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto becomes a Heartless a seeker of darkness and hearts however there is one special world, Naruto wish to make it his Kingdom, NarutoXKingdom HeartsXBleach NarutoXRukia
1. Chapter 1

**Heart and Soul**

**Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

Plot-Naruto becomes a Heartless he is then seeking for new hearts and a new world to call home.

**Chapter One-Mind, Body and Soul-Will of the Heart**

_'Why is it every time something good happens to me it always gets taken away from me?' _Naruto thought to himself

Naruto was by himself in the forest thinking to him self what he should do tomorrow, Naruto felt weak about him being. He felt his strength hasn't been push beyond its normal limits, Naruto felt much weaker then he should his heart felt more and less happy.

Sasuke and the other ninja had their bloodline which made they strong and tough what did Naruto had beside his shadow clone? Nothing, nothing that can make him stronger so everyone would like him or respect him?

So he rest there in the forest alone just sitting there under a tree not a care in the world he just sat there thinking and thinking what should he do to become more powerful.

"Damn it I need to become stronger but how every time I train my strength doesn't…grow." Naruto growl while sighing then a creepy voice rang out from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"**Why do you seek more power when you are already powerful enough?"**

The voice ask Naruto, the boy looked around to see where the voice was coming from yet there nobody there not a living soul was there in the forest only Naruto was there.

"**This world has been connected, Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."**

"Who there what are you talking about?" Naruto kept looking around to see anybody there yet no one was there yet the voice was there.

"**There is so much to learn. You understand so little."**

"What do you mean by that? If your talking about I'm dumb I'm not I'll master every Jutsu in history and I'll be Hokage and everyone will respect me like that should!" Naruto yelled as his voice ring out through the forest since he was the only one there.

"**A meaningless effort."**

"Damn it I will…learn…I just need to know how? All my life I lived alone with no one to care no one to love I have nothing!" Naruto sighed

"**One who knows nothing can understand…nothing."**

"I want to know something! So I can be something!"

"**If its wisdom you seek I will help you."**

"Who are you?"

"**Your heart I can fell the light fading away?"**

"My light disappear along time ago there no light there nothing in this heart…just…nothing." Naruto grabbed his chest with his right arm feeling the emptiness fill inside his heart.

"**Are you ready to learn?"**

"Teach me."

"**There is very much to learn."**

"Teach me tell me anything I want to learn!"

**Your heart…darkness is your heart true strength feel the rage feel the hate the anger feel your every being lock inside that one place. All heart are born from darkness the light is just a tool created to give darkness strength darkness is the heart true strength!"**

Naruto sigh unsure to trust this voice?

"**All worlds are born in darkness there are so many worlds fill with so many hearts the world this world of your heart is in the void of forever darkness, Kingdom Heart is the place all hearts are born even yours."**

"But isn't a heart fill with joy and hope?"

"**There are…some who still hang on to their hope and dreams. But what of your Naruto what about your dream your hopes being Hokage wasn't that your dream your hope your light. Without that the only way to reach your dreams is through darkness."**

"My…heart…my…light I lost that light a long time ago, but I still have some…"

"**Has anyone from your village truly care about you truly have anyone every told you that care love you respect you?"**

"No…"

"**Like I said there is very much to learn and you understand so little."**

"Damn."

"**In the end, every heart return from the darkness from which it came, darkness is the heart true essence the heart true power is DARKNESS!"**

Naruto then felt funny his heart felt funny he start losing his strength his will his body start to act on it own, Naruto took off his orange jacket, wearing a black shirt a strange symbol appear on Naruto chest.

A black heart with an X over it then from that very symbol a small tiny black creator came out from Naruto chest. It the form of a small baby fox with yellow eyes with nine small tails its face was that of Naruto yet close to being a fox as well.

"What…is that?"

"**The creator born from every hearts that is your Heartless. Yet you are still able to keep your original body oh yes there very much you can learn from me, boy."**

"Who are you?"

"**I am Ansem the seeker of Darkness."**

**Next Time-Naruto farewell**

Now that Prologue is done time for the real beginning to start, yes. That little heartless is Kyuubi which is Naruto heartless how he looks well you already saw Four Tailed Naruto which does look like a huge Heartless, right now Kyuubi is in it baby form and not full grown adult. Kyuubi is like the Shadow the first Heartless you first in Kingdom Hearts.

The more Naruto is empower by darkness the more Kyuubi grows and become powerful like Ansem giant Heartless bodyguard, the story take place before Kingdom Hearts. Ansem came to Naruto before he went to Sora.

Some of Naruto's powers will be like Ansem like…

"On Guardian" or "Come Guardian"-The Heartless protect its master from harm (It sound like he's saying On Guardian)

"Submit!"-The Heartless Guardian attacks the enemy and control them like a puppet until the master call it back.

"My Strength return"-The background turns black as the Heartless came out of five or six holes in the ground by surprise while the owner restore his strength, while the users is protected by a powerful aura of energy.

And here are Naruto Original Heartless attacks

The Will of Darkness-Naruto summons seven shadow clone heartless each one perform a heavy combo to the enemy, the seven upper cut the enemy into the air as Naruto finish it off with a heavy blow strike from the heavens. Once Naruto strike down a pit of darkness absorb the enemy turning them into a heartless.

Rasengan of Darkness-Naruto and Kyuubi perform each of their own Rasengan combine it together and destroy there target with this attack.

Charka Roar-Kyuubi while protecting Naruto roars out pushing everything or everyone away or sucks everything in as Kyuubi shoot out a huge wave of charka to destroy his enemies.

Touch of Darkness-Naruto own special attack, he thrust his right fist inside the person chest fill their hearts with darkness from his own heart. Easily turning this person or thing against their friends or master.

Zero-Naruto burst into another zone dragging the world into darkness infusing it with his own charka turning this world into his own Kingdom Heart-Naruto will only use his attack in Chapter 2.

First World Naruto will or tries to cover in Darkness by himself will he success or fail?

Bleach-Princess of Heart-Unknown, Keyhole-unknown

**Pairing-**

NarutoX-Three girls for his pairing but who?

Female Haku

Kin

Orihime

Halibel

Nell

Rangiku

Kukaku

Unohana

Rukia

**Arc's**

Bleach-During Near the final days of the Soul Socitey Arc

Kingdom Hearts-Part 1

Naruto-A day before Zabuza and Haku end

"Denizens of the light why you hate the Darkness? Why do you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turn away by both light and dark-never given a choice?"-Xemnas-

"So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade every heart return to Darkness!" Ansem (Xemnas Heartless)

Later everyone and Marry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart and Soul**

**Don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

Plot-Naruto hearts become cold fill with sadness and lost of hope. One day a man come to visit Naruto world, he found the Keyhole of this world. But just one thing Naruto heart stand in it way.

**Chapter Two****-Naruto farewell**

"**I am Ansem the seeker of Darkness." **Ansem voice spoke

"The seeker of darkness?" Naruto said with a thought of a question to be ask

"**Yes. I am the seeker of Darkness. I see that you now still new to your heartless power."**

"So I'm a heartless?" Naruto ask

"**Yes. You are now let me show you your awesome power."**

Then from nowhere a light color coat man with a hood cover over his head appeared before Naruto. and little Heartless Kyuubi as the two stare at the man they couldn't see his face whatsoever, but Naruto however, was able to see the man golden yellow eyes that of a cat or more?

"There is so much you can learn little one, first let's start off with the basic shall we? Your heartless is your strength your power of darkness. This little one is nothing but in its Shadow form think of it in it newly born self, the more darkness this little is given by you the main body the owner and master. This little one shall grow and become powerful like my heartless."

Ansem then summon a black heartless behind him, the heartless looked very strong and powerful it had claws yet it mouth look like it had an X over it, the heartless eyes were white unlike the others. Seeing this might be a full grown adult Heartless, Kyuubi stare at the big heartless as both Naruto and Kyuubi stared at the giant heartless for some time.

"Wow he sure is a big heartless." Naruto spoke

"Yes. This is my heartless my power of darkness is beyond yours however, due in time you two shall become this powerful. Now will you help me bring darkness into these lost worlds?" Ansem asked of Naruto help seeing that the boy was now a heartless like him.

"What in it for me?"

"You shall bring darkness to many worlds, think of it of showing everyone you are strong and not will Darkness is the true power of the darkness, and darkness is within us all. Both good and evil darkness is everywhere the same light, you cannot have light without darkness without darkness there is no shadow."

"But I don't…want this world to disappear…not yet there something I must do."

"For now leave this world…return when you are more powerful but there is a place where you can create your own kingdom. A world where darkness can be…your new home."

"Wait can I say goodbye to everyone?"

"Fine you have one day. I will return shortly use your time wisely you belong to darkness there is no light for you there never was and never will be, darkness is the true will power of the heart." Ansem fade away into a portal made out of darkness.

Kyuubi turn looking at Naruto, the little small black fox smiled at the boy jumped on Naruto heart and went to sleep, while sweat dropping Naruto chuckle thinking he could be more at peace with himself if this was his last day in his human form he decide to use the best time he can.

So he return to the village hidden in the mist, Naruto put little Kyuubi inside his jacket to hide the little guy.

Once Naruto return, team seven was glade that Naruto return. But only to find Naruto has…changed?

During dinner Naruto didn't eat dinner at all he didn't feel hungry at all he would normally eat by this time, he haven't eaten anything since morning. Naruto just went upstairs to the room he was sleeping he didn't feel tried sleepy or hungry at all he felt empty completely empty.

But when Kyuubi was near him, very close to Naruto chest the boy felt like he was whole compete nevertheless Naruto was still himself, Naruto laid there in his room looking up at the ceiling thinking about what Ansem spoke of.

"To create a new world from my own darkness…what kind of a world could I create from my darkness from my heart?" Naruto spoke to himself as well to little Kyuubi, Kyuubi yawn out loud giving a cute little yawn as the small beast rest on Naruto chest.

"I guest tomorrow…I will find out."

**Next day**

Naruto shot open his eyes the moment he heard Tsunami scream from down below. Naruto and Kyuubi looked around in their room from waking up by this loud noise.

Naruto walked down stairs even though he was in his PJ's just wearing the white PJ's pants wearing his favorite black shirt he now wears to hide his new tattoo aka The Heartless Symbol.

"I'll do anything just let my son alone!" She bag the two men

"You say anything huh?" Then Naruto heard one of the men chuckle then Naruto slowly walked down the stairs he follow them to the kitchen, there Naruto saw the two men carrying swords as watch Tsunami who was pin to a cover.

"S-stand away." Tsunami said

"Heh like hell time to have some fun." Waraji said with a smile

"Yeah you don't need to worry about that brat son of yours he's all tie up."Zouri chuckle

'_This…feeling this cold dark feeling…this feeling…I can feel it coming from Tsunami-Sama…I can feel lust coming this guys…this is bad what can I do they have swords? And where the hell is everyone?' _Naruto thought

Then Kyuubi walk under Naruto walking over to Waraji and Zouri when the two saw, Kyuubi staring at them. Kyuubi yawn out as a small black fire shot out from Kyuubi mouth when he did. Out from nowhere two giant black tails shot from Kyuubi stabbed the two swordsmen.

When Kyuubi took his tails out from their bodies two hearts float out from their bodies as Kyuubi jump up high and ate each of the two hearts, then Kyuubi grew about twice its normal size, it was now the size of a normal adult house cat in seconds.

"Wow you grow fast little guy?" Naruto chuckle as Kyuubi growl walking over to Naruto and rub it size against Naruto right leg, as Naruto scratch behind Kyuubi ears.

"You ok Tsunami?" Naruto ask the single mother

Tsunami was still a bit shook up because they did throw and toss many things in the window they broke a few windows also. Destroy half of the house from the inside nevertheless Naruto and Kyuubi took care of that problem.

"Yes. I'm okay Naruto-Kun what just happen and what is that?" she ask about Kyuubi

"This is my friend I hope your ok those guys didn't harm you did they?" Naruto check to see if the single mother was alright?

"Yes. I'm fine now go Naruto I'll take care of Inari, Kakashi and the other went to the bridge you must go they could be in trouble?" Tsunami said Naruto nodded "Naruto wait." Tsunami she suddenly spoke.

"Yes?"

Tsunami then kiss Naruto on the forehead as a rewarded for bring a brave hero for saving her "Thank you." She smile while Naruto blush from the shock a old woman kiss him on the head like a mother with her child, Naruto smiled and ran out of the house as Kyuubi follow from behind chasing his master.

**The Bridge**

Naruto rush his way to the bridge when he got there oh so much he miss out on, Kakashi was fighting Zabuza, Sasuke was fighting Haku and Sakura was protecting Tsunami father.

But then as Naruto made it the bridge a voice spoke through Naruto mind **"Time is almost up you better hurried with your goodbyes."**

"STOP!!!!!!" Naruto roar out loud which did case everyone to stop.

"Why…why." Naruto said

"Why what Naruto?" Kakashi ask still glaring at Zabuza

"Why are you guy fighting what reason do you need to be enemies why do you want to destroy someone who trying to help your village?!" Naruto spoke to Zabuza

"Because I'm a ninja I'm a tool of war every ninja knows that, and I'm getting paid it my job." Zabuza said

"Where your ninja pride where is your hopes your dreams you have anything at all to live as a true ninja as a human being not a heartless beasts." Naruto was now speaking out he was getting piss off so easily by something so little to be work up about, Naruto was changing Kakashi could tell by looking at Kyuubi who seems to be growing in size by Naruto being upset about killing over people because one wants to help his people.

But then a new voice from the mist on the other side of the bridge across from Naruto

"For a little brat you seem to be highly upset about tool killing each other for their own pleasure. If Zabuza and his little girly boy kid die over this I don't care at all. Money is business and money is everything to me." The voice said

"Gato." Both Kakashi and Zabuza spoke

Haku and Sasuke both back off and appear at their sensei side, seeing Gato brought a large group of men with him.

"Gato what are you doing here this is my fight!" Zabuza said

"Yeah about that your time is up, Zabuza if your not going to kill that old man then will this is where you all will died of course I will have my fun with the ladies." Gato chuckle

Zabuza growl he was about to deal with Gato and his men, but Kakashi stop Zabuza telling the mist ninja to look behind him, Kyuubi was now a very large size beast cover in black fur drooling from the mouth. Feeding off Naruto anger and his malice the heart filling in his heart before he leave his world he wants everyone to make peace as last gift from him.

Naruto slowly open his eyes he rip his shirt off showing his tattoo to everyone, Naruto eyes slowly turn yellow and red, Naruto heartless Kyuubi then on it two legs like a human being and change it form to a humanoid creator with a fox head with a man body.

"Darkness." Naruto spoke

With only the snap of his finger Kyuubi, growl/howl quickly disappear he slash and torn Gato and his men in two with ten seconds their hearts all float in the air. Kyuubi ate all their hearts growing his power becoming more and more powerful, but still not in its adult form, it was only in its teenage form still incomplete.

"There I kill him so no more killing?" Naruto ask everyone as Kyuubi transform back into the small cute version of itself it then hide within Naruto shadow.

"Gato dead I'm free to do whatever the hell I want." Zabuza said Haku smile taking off her mask showing Naruto her face.

"So it was you…" Naruto smile then black aura began leak from Naruto body as if he was dying to fading away.

"Naruto what happening to your body?" Sakura asked

"It ok it better off like this, I'm not dying or anything like that…I'm just returning to darkness I'll be…back I'll see you guys around, Kakashi-sensei let Haku join our group as my replacement. Haku is a kind person I know so until then goodbye everyone." Naruto walked over to Haku and kiss her on the lips casing her to blush red.

"I always did like you…Haku." Naruto last words he say as he fade away into darkness he give Haku one last smile "I knew it you were a girl." He said with a laugh.

Naruto had left his world so he may live and the control the power of darkness; he didn't want his world to fade into darkness not until he had a true reason to let his world sink into the blackness of nothing.

Naruto float in the dark abyss the endless abyss where all heart are born…Kingdom hearts

"Zero." Naruto spoke as his eyes shot open as he scream out loud as a very powerful shockwave burst out from both Naruto and Kyuubi mixing blue charka and red/black charka together as this space and time was broken sucked into another world. Naruto destroy and recreate this endless abyss for his own needs there he created a large white and black castle.

There he house his power there is where he shall live, forever this was his new home in the abyss of Kingdom hearts. Naruto shall rule a King.

Naruto flew inside his giant castle inside the main hall of this empty castle; there he waited for Ansem to come. After waiting for another 3 days, Naruto stood there in the main hall asleep recovering his powers as do for Kyuubi.

Until finally he came…

"A well fitted castle for one of darkness within the heart of darkness." Ansem spoke as Naruto open his eyes to see Ansem in his true form not wearing a coat; he was there with his heartless.

"What world should I seek to restore the darkness within it?" Naruto asks Ansem

"Your first task shall be seek a world where even in death there those who are pure and uncured. The world gate I will open will be the world unlike anything you seek before there I want you to find two special hearts one being the princess of hearts and the other the one without a heart. I will give you a new power once you enter this portal." Ansem open the portal.

"And what if I can't have this world into darkness?"

"Don't bother there are many other worlds, this task should be easy even for you but if you have some problems summon the darkness from within. The heartless should take care of the rest my boy, now go and bring them darkness."

"Yes. Ansem-sensei." Naruto walked inside the portal of darkness as Ansem close the portal off he too soon disappear from this castle.

Naruto awoke to find himself on the streets of some town? He was within some large walls; Naruto has found his outfit has changed. He was wearing a black outfit he got up looking down at his shadow to see Kyuubi was there hiding inside his shadow.

"Ok let get this job done I want to see what else I got within my castle, what is this feeling…I can feel someone in deep sorrow their heart is slowly falling alright my first heart of own my heh time for me to collect this heart. It seems that its coming from that very tall building this should be easy, whoever stands in my own their heart is mine." Naruto grin knowing nothing or no one will be able to stop him now he has the power of darkness, but yet however, there are strong people in this world people with strong hearts.

But nevertheless Naruto is now a heartless hearts come first before a battle.

_**Next Time-Rukia the silver heart princess**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone**_

_**Pairing**_

_**NarutoXHarem-Nell, Halibel, Rukia, Unohana-I'm being fair so this is Naruto pairing**_

**Rukia heartless or not?-Rukia will still have her body and mind; her heart will form into a heartless much like Kyuubi being Naruto heartless. Rukia will have a small version of herself as her heartless with all her powers. The first part is the last days near the end of the Soul Society arc like I said,**

**Any who hope you enjoy this chapter later everyone!**

**And if you guys are thinking the Hollows and Heartless are alike their not, Hollows are the Heartless enemies much like the Nobodies later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart and Soul**

**Don't own Naruto or Bleach, Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter Three****-**_**Rukia the silver heart princess**_

_**Soul Society **_

Naruto walk around the soul society for a bit seeing what this world holds or whatnot, seeing almost everyone who wore black outfit were aim with a different type of sword for their weapon.

Naruto did his bests to not get catch knowing not becoming their ranks whoever they were.

Naruto use the shadow as cover being a heartless Naruto had the ability to hide in people shadows or any type of shade of darkness, Naruto made his way to the large white tower from which the strange flow of people he can smell his heartless 'Kyuubi' kept telling him to head toward the Tower now soon as possible.

Once Naruto reach the large white tower where Kyuubi told him to go to. There in the shadow Naruto creep using the power of darkness to sneak inside without the guards seeing or feeling him at all. There on the highest floor of the tower he saw…her. The woman before Naruto on the highest floor of the tower, Naruto saw her. The most beautiful and cutest girl he had ever since in his life she wore a white robe with a red collar around her neck. Her body was small like a young girl's her head was big yet it make her special. Her hair was beautiful so was her face, she didn't have much of a bust but that never stop, Naruto from seeing a beautiful woman before him.

Naruto kept himself hidden in the shadows of this tower there he summon his little friends to give the beautiful woman some guest to keep her company. Out from the shadow of the woman comes 'A Shadow' the small cute mini Heartless a true heartless form of a child's heart.

Beside Shadow was Kyuubi once again in its baby heartless form smiling at her waving his small black tails. This caught the woman attention as they look at her give a harmless look in their blight yellow eyes.

"How did you two end up here?" She asked the two heartless as both Shadow and Kyuubi kept staring at her being cute and harmless as ever. She grab shadow pull shadow close to her rubbing her face on his face "Oh he's so soft and warm."

As Kyuubi rub his face on the woman left leg let out a small purr noises.

"Beautiful creators aren't they?" Naruto spoke as he came from the shadows behind the woman as she let go of Shadow as both Kyuubi and Shadow disappear in Naruto's shadow.

The woman gasp "W-who are you h-how did you get pass the guards?" the woman start to back away from Naruto as his outfit change to a black coat with orange lines down the side with a large black heart with red lines cross his chest like an 'X' on it. Naruto stare at the woman from head to toe _'Good God she's hot.' _Naruto thought for a moment as he got on one knee as he then bow to the woman.

"My name is Naruto and I am here to set you free my lady." Naruto said

"Set me free who sent you? Did he send you to help him save me?" she spoke with anger in her voice. As her eyes could not stop staring at Naruto's as their eyes were locked together. "No whoever you're talking about did not send me. I am here only for you not what is thou my lady name?" Naruto asked

"Why should I give my name to a person whom I just met?" She said crossing her arms on her chest, as Naruto walk around her with a smile on his face "Fine then no name I'll give you one big head." Naruto laugh.

"My head is not big!" She said holding her own head as Naruto chuckle "Oh it true, my lady does have a big head to make her look more beautiful as the full moon night." Naruto stare into her blue eyes as she stared into Naruto's crystal blue eyes.

The woman blush a little as she couldn't even look at Naruto without making a stare "Rukia." She said

"Huh?" Naruto was confuses there for a moment "My name is Rukia."

"What a cute name Rukia-chan." Naruto smiled

"What are you here for and what were those…things?" Rukia asked Naruto

"Well since you ask so kindly I'll tell you then. My friends they are call Heartless." Naruto explain to Rukia "Heartless what that?" Naruto grin his teeth "Glade you ask my lady. Heartless are born from ever heart there are born from the darkness from within you. Ever heart has a dark side no matter how pure that heart may be. Darkness is a importation part of the heart just like darkness."

"So what bring you here?" Rukia asked once again

"That is easy I am here to find the Princess of heart of this world and the keyhole as well. As I am spawn of darkness. Fear not I will not harm your world or anyone else, I wish to see how this world is that is all." Naruto said to Rukia "I am here under orders from my sensei. Now that I know you are the princess of heart of this world. This will make my job more easer and fun."

"What make you sure I'm a princess of heart?" Rukia said glaring at Naruto.

"Oh right, from what the Heartless tells me that the Princess of Heart. Must have a silver color or any odd color then white, there only one way I can make sure of that." Naruto turn grinning at Rukia.

"W-w-what?" Rukia started to get scared

"Hold still Princess." Naruto said as he put his right hand on Rukia's chest as within seconds, Rukia pass out as her sight went black. Naruto let out a small chuckle thinking he found what he wanted.

"So this is what her heart look like?" Naruto smile seeing how her heart look like as Naruto thought of taking her heart, but FIRST! He had to find the keyhole then he can take Rukia heart. Naruto put back Rukia heart back inside her body as he said "That woman heart sure is strange? Never in my life seen a person heart would look like that? But then again my heart was strange too a ramen color heart." Naruto laughed he melt into the floor fusing himself within Rukia's shadow there he will keep an eye on her until. He can location that keyhole of this world wherever that hole maybe?

_**Elsewhere in the world that never was**_

Axel has just return to the world of nobodies outside the castle walls only to encounter Marluxia who was smiling at the fire nobody.

"What are you smiling about?" Axel said

"Oh nothing Axel just wondering which world did you go too that's all?" Marluxia asked

"What else the world your little girl was born pinky."Axel chuckle "And to pick up the new guy as leader ordered I'm just following orders today." Axel sigh.

"Have you've seen her how she is?" Marluxia asked Axel "What of the new guy?"

"You're the father you should be the one who knows." Axel chuckle "And the new guy I just sent him off to meet the others."

"Very funny Axel." Marluxia said about being a father.

"Still thinking your little girl would hate you, because she never seen or know anything about her father being a Nobody?" Axel said with a small laughter

"Yeah I suppose your right Axel."

"Of course I am Pinky."

"My hair is not pink! It's light red." Marluxia grew a vein on his head

"Its looks pink to me and beside I have red hair real red hair." Axel chuckle "Pinky."

"It's light red."

"Pink."

"Light red."

"Pink."

"Light red."

"Pink."

"Light red!"

"Pink!"

"Light red!!"

"Pink because your daughter hair is pink that is proof enough Marluxia!" Axel laughed

"Damn you Axel." Marluxia growl at the red head nobody as Axel won the battle of words.

After Axel and Marluxia little word fight was over about Marluxia hair color the two return to the world that never was where from there a new journey has began for them and as well as for Naruto. What will Naruto and Rukia do next and of course who or what is Naruto's Nobody and what is his or hers name?

**End of chapter 3**

**Well that is all for everyone update whenever I can...bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart and Soul**

**Don't own Naruto or Bleach, Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter Four-Rukia's Darkness**

_**Soul Society **_

The day of Rukia's finals days grew fewer and fewer every day until one day, Rukia's execution was pushed early.

Naruto Uzumaki the seeker of darkness slept in Rukia's shadow, feeding off her darkness, feeling the darkness within her heart grow stronger and stronger. There was fear and sadness within her heart.

Naruto was at the core of the darkness within her heart. Within the days of Rukia's execution, Naruto waited in Rukia's shadow inside the darkest core of her heart, watching over and over the day that changed Rukia's life.

In order to save a friend who trusted her the most, she killed him. She killed her 'Kaien Shiba', the lieutenant of Squad 13.

Watching this made the darkness in Rukia's heart grow more and more. It grew bigger and stronger and not only that, but a memory. A very special memory that of one night a good friend of Rukia's, a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki, who was strong headed but brave and had a good heart like Naruto had. The memories of leaving the living world. The memories of those who became her friends; those who gave her a home a normal life as a living human being to Rukia that was her family.

And now, her friends came here to save her, something only a true friend would do for a friend.

Naruto smiled. He left Rukia's heart. He have seen enough and decided to do something. He would help Rukia's friends save her. With that, Naruto got two things. One: Rukia's heart. Two: having fun in a very long time.

**Kingdom hearts:**

Naruto return to his castle in the darkness. There he sat on his throne with Kyuubi at his side, watching from the living world to Rukia's world in the Soul Society. Naruto was in a pissed off mood watching how Rukia's big brother wasn't even going to lift a finger to help save his little sister.

Something was deeply bothering him. Family was supposed to help one another, no matter what the costs. Rukia's older brother Byakuya Kuchiki seemed heartless toward Rukia and her friends.

Then out from the shadows, Ansem appeared before Naruto, watching what the boy was looking at.

"This world troubles you, yes?" Ansem said with a smirk.

"Yes. I have chosen my Queen, but in order to have her, I have to make her a heartless. Her darkness is enough to turn her into one, but also her light is greater as well. I just need to give one little push and she's all mine." Naruto said with a bored looked on his face. The suddenly Ansem broke into laughter. "What's so funny, Ansem?"

"A heartless in love, truly this world is already fallen into the darkness. However, you have to find the keyhole to turn this world in the abyss of darkness," Ansem smiled.

"What will happen to the people of the world then?" Naruto asked Ansem.

"All shall return to the abyss and be reborn as heartless. Some say that heartless are trying to rebuild something very special in kingdom of heartless." Ansem said with a smirk.

"That would be?" Naruto asked.

"A home that was destroyed by the light long ago." Ansem chuckled.

"Are you saying that the heartless seek kingdom hearts to return to their home?"

Ansem nodded his head. "All worlds are born in darkness and also end." Ansem simply said.

"The heart is different, right? I know…what do you think of Rukia?" Naruto asked Ansem.

"She's very beautiful. She will become even more beautiful once she becomes a Heartless. Her true power will be awaken and she will no longer be weak. With the power DARKNESS, your darkness, Rukia's eyes will open. She will find the truth. She will find a new destiny with you." Ansem laughed as he vanished into darkness, leaving the young heartless prince along with his pet to think his next move to make.

"A new destiny…I like the sound of that," Naruto grinned and his eyes flashed from malice red back to crystal blue. Naruto chuckled. "Rukia, my little bunny, don't worry your big head. Everything's gonna be just fine…my Queen." Naruto started to laugh and from that laugh, his laugh grew into an insane laughter.

**Rukia's dream:**

Rukia was walking down a long path way, an endless hallway filled with doors. Rukia tried each door one by one, but each time she opened the door, there was nothing at all.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"Your heart." A voice spoke. "Try and try all you like. Finding the way to the light is a difficult challenge. Your heart is so deep in the darkness, you don't know."

"Who are you?" Rukia opened door after door, but she couldn't find her way out of this place.

"Don't be afraid of the dark, little one. The more you become afraid, the more the stronger darkness will grow. Don't be afraid of the darkness. Become it. Become a part of what you are. Become a part of the darkness."

"No…get out of my head…no, not again! The memories!" Rukia's memories of her past start to appeared in her head. The memories that had haunted her all her life, the memories didn't stop that came back again and again, growing stronger and stronger.

Rukia screamed in horror as everything around her faded into darkness. Rukia was left alone in the dark, all by herself, alone, crying. The hope that had filled her heart had faded. The darkness consumed her light.

And every soon she would become a heartless, but then the sound of footsteps were heard.

Rukia stopped crying and looked around to where the footsteps were coming from. But then, she looked behind her to see Naruto was there. The boy was smiling at Rukia as Naruto offered Rukia a choice. "Come with me or stay in the dark." He said.

Rukia grabbed Naruto's left hand. Rukia hugged Naruto, crying on his left shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay, Rukia. You've been through so much like I have. I know what it's like to have that guilt; that darkness trapped inside your heart. No matter what you do, it won't go away." Naruto whispered in Rukia's left ear. "Awaken, Rukia."

**Soul Society:**

The day of Rukia's execution was taking place. Almost all the captains were there at the Sokyoku Hill. There Rukia asked Captain Yamamoto that once her execution was over, that they will let her friends leave the soul society alive.

Yamamoto told Rukia he would honor her final wish, even though he lied to her to comfort her before her death. She had no regrets, nothing she to feel guilty about in her lifetime.

"**Do you have anything to regrets?" **A dark voice spoke in Rukia's mind.

"No…I don't." She told the voice.

"**You accept darkness."**

"Yes, I accept who I am and what I am. I have no regrets. I'm glad my friends came here to do their best. My heart will never forget those wonderful times I had with you guys…Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Ichigo." Tears came down Rukia's face.

Rukia's tears dropped down to the ground as the last remains of hope, her hope, her dreams, her goals, and her light shattered. The darkness within Rukia's heart consumed every shard light that was left within her. Rukia felt an overpowering pain in her chest.

Once the Sokyoku took the form of a phoenix, the bird flew towards Rukia to burn her until there was nothing left. Rukia screamed in agony, feeling her flesh burned by the phoenix flames, a heartless symbol appearing on her forehead.

Rukia's eyes widened from her black color and changed to the lavender color of her eyes. Her hair grew longer as darkness formed around her like a shield. When Sokyoku was done, everyone who was there was surprised to see a dark shield that looked like a giant dark egg was floating in the air.

The dark egg cracked. Floating in midair was a newly reborn Rukia. She looked older. She was about 5'7 now, wearing a torn version of her execution clothing. Rukia raised her right hand in the air and a bolt of a black lighting came down into Rukia's hand.

The bolt of black lighting took the form of a long, gigantic, double-edged scythe that she could easily wield with one hand. Rukia's sudden changes shocked everyone. She no longer looked like the Rukia they once knew.

Rukia said with a cold look in her eyes, "Black Thunder." From the heavens, serious numbers of black colored lighting came down to the ground, which destroyed the Sokyoku and everything around her.

Out from Rukia's shadow was Naruto in a new outfit, wearing a black and red bodysuit with a silver helmet which hid his face from the view. His appearance was quite similar to Ruku's darkness form from Kingdom hearts. Naruto's weapon of choice was a black steel katana sword, but had a Konoha key chain at the end of sword's handle.

Rukia looked behind her to see Naruto was there. Rukia got one knee. "King," she said.

"Rise, Queen," Naruto replied.

"Who are you and what have you're done?" Yamamoto spoke to Naruto.

"This world has been connected, tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed." Naruto told Yamamoto. He put his right hand around Rukia's left side, holding her close to him.

"Rukia?" A voice spoke.

Rukia looked. In the distance, she saw Ichigo, one of her closest friends along side another close friend of hers, Renji. Ichigo was in shock to see she had changed and who was the man in red? Was Ichigo too late? This man saved Rukia?

Rukia disappeared in a flash. She quickly rushed over to Ichigo, grabbing Ichigo by the hair. "Go…leave." She told Ichigo "Rukia, let go of my hair. We came here to save you. We're not leaving without you." Ichigo told Rukia. Rukia grab Renji by the hair also and she dragged the boys by the hair.

Rukia dashed off somewhere as Yamamoto told soul reapers to chase after Rukia and deal with this new enemy. Naruto laughed "You cannot defeat me."

"Well, aren't you full of surprises," Captain Shunsui said.

"Indeed." Said Captain Jushiro.

Naruto melted into the ground while he said, "I'm not your true enemy. The true enemy hides within your ranks. I was only doing those two a favor, right, Captain Jushiro? Captain Shunsui? Rukia-chan doesn't have the right to died like this. Farewell, everyone. We will meet again."

Yamamoto turned, looking at the two captains as Shunsui quickly grabbed Jushiro and took off doing down the cliff away from the angry captain Yamamoto.

**With Rukia:**

Rukia was in the soul society of the squad seven HQ.

Rukia stopped and released Ichigo's and Renji's hair.

"Damn it, you didn't have to drag us all the way here, Rukia!" Renji said

"Rukia, what happen to you? You look older," Ichigo said, staring at her.

"I'm better…" She said coldly.

"Rukia, who was that guy? Did he do this to you?" Ichigo said.

"…" Rukia didn't say. She only closed her eyes. "I lost my light."

"Your light?" Renji said "What are you talking about, Rukia?"

"I lost my light…Na…that guy helped me…he saved me. I'm able to keep my body, but I can no longer live as a member of the soul society or in the world of the living." Rukia spoke with sadness in her voice.

"Rukia, you always have a home with us. That's why Chad, Uryu, Orihime and me, we all came here to save you," Ichigo told her.

"I know…I want to say this…thank you, Ichigo." Rukia smiled.

"Rukia." Ichigo frowned.

"Tell my brother I don't hate him. Please tell him it's not his fault I became this." Rukia looked at her own two hands. "Ichigo, don't worry about me. We will meet again."

"Rukia, what did that guy do to you?" Ichigo said.

Rukia stared into Ichigo's eyes and only found guilt and sadness in them. "He saved me. Now, Ichigo, remember me by this: my light is a part of you. As long you keep that light alive, you always be able to see me through the darkness."

"Let's go." Rukia said.

"To where?" Renji asked.

"Where King is." Rukia summoned her scythe and slashed the air open into a rip. Using this was a short-cut to go back where Naruto's last location was.

There Ichigo was surprise attacked by Byakuya Kuchiki who took their battle across the soul society.

Rukia tapped her scythe on the ground twice. From the ground, a small shadow heartless appeared, however, this one was different from the other shadows. This one had large soft bunny ears. The small bunny shadow sat in Rukia's lap.

Rukia pet her heartless. "What's that?" Renji asked Rukia.

"A heartless, I call this Bunny." Rukia said while Renji sweat dropped.

"Even when you're changed, you still have a thing for rabbits. Rukia, what made you change? What made you give up…your light?" Renji asked.

"I was lost in my own darkness. I couldn't find a way out. I was trapped. Each time I opened a door filled with darkness…I saw his face. I saw Kaien's face…the night it happened." Rukia frowned even more. Renji felt the dark aura around Rukia glow bright.

"Fear of the past, that's how this heartless got you, Rukia?" Renji frowned.

Rukia looked at her former friend. "So much pain, it hurt so bad…I couldn't take it. Then…Naruto found me…he saved me."

"Rukia, whoever this Naruto guy is, he didn't save you. He used your darkness to turn you into that!" Renji pointed at the bunny shadow.

"I really don't care, Renji…I was weak. I was alone. I was scared. Naruto, he helped me. He opened my eyes as well as my heart. I gave into the darkness. I no longer fear it. In fact, I don't fear anything. Being hurt, being afraid of dying, but is there one thing missing."

"Rukia."

"I still feel it right here in my chest. I can still feel it. Feel my heart." Rukia said.

"No matter what happened, Rukia, your light will never fade. I know it won't. You're strong, Rukia."

"Thank you, Renji." Rukia smiled.

Then suddenly, Rukia gasped in pain as Rukia's heartless faded away. Behind Rukia was Sosuke Aizen, captain of Squad five. He reached with his right hand into the back of Rukia, taking out a silver colored jewel and leaving Rukia's body where it fell.

"Thank you, Rukia." Aizen said with an evil smile.

"Aizen, you bastard!" Renji attacked with his sword, but Aizen overpowered Renji in seconds.

"No ever saw this coming at all," Gin said with his foxy smile.

"Rukia!" A wounded Ichigo came from behind Aizen to strike him down his sword, but Gin easily disposed of Ichigo without even using his sword.

As half of everyone in the soul society came to help Ichigo and the rest, Aizen, Gin and Tosen escaped from the soul society and told everyone there he would become a new god and he would crash the soul society with the power of the hollows and the Hogyoku.

Later, after the event everyone had been through today, Ichigo and his friends were no longer the enemy. Now Aizen, the former captain of squad five, was the true enemy.

Everyone was been healed after today's event. Ichigo was being healed by Orihime while Rukia's body was still where she fell, untouched by anyone at all. From the shadows of Rukia, Naruto came forth for his Queen. Naruto grabbed Rukia, carrying her in his arms.

Naruto turned to Ichigo and spoke to his mind. '_Don't worry. She's safe with me. You will see her again.'_

'_Protect her or you'll be sorry.' _Ichigo spoke to Naruto through his thoughts.

'_Don't worry. I won't let them lay a finger on Rukia.'_

With that said and done, Naruto disappeared in a black husk of mist.

**Kingdom hearts:**

Naruto put Rukia down on a very large bed. Naruto ordered the heartless to find some fresh hearts to heal Rukia's wound. The heartless obeyed their king and did as they were told, finding hearts that will heal their queen.

Naruto returned to his throne. He sat there with a displeased look on his face. Naruto said with his eyes changing to malice red, "I need strong hearts, but who has a strong heart in this world beside that Ichigo Kurosaki? I wonder if this world has a heartless of its own."

**Next time-The Hollow Heart**

**Who shall become transform into the next Heartless?**

**Nell**

**Ulquiorra**

**Orihime**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart and Soul**

**Don't own Naruto or Bleach, Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter Five-The Hollow heart**

**Three months later: after Rukia's rebirth.**

Rukia awoke after the small number of Soldiers Hearts came with the hearts and used them to heal Rukia's wounds after seeing their Queen had recovered. The Soldiers marched off down the hallway to the throne room where Naruto was.

Rukia entered the throne room to see Naruto with his eyes closed resting his head on his right hand. Rukia could see Naruto was putting his energy into the castle itself, empowering it or something. Rukia could feel Naruto's power all around the castle. In front of her, a large portal was ripped open as it acted as a door way.

"Go…find strong heart." Naruto mumble in his sleep.

Rukia went over to Naruto, carried him in her arms, and placed him in the very same room. As Rukia left the bedroom, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and they were Kyuubi's eyes.

**Throne room:**

Rukia stared at the portal that led to another world; Rukia felt a powerful heart somewhere within this world. Rukia could feel it now that she was a Heartless.

"What's stopping you, lady darkness?" A voice spoke.

Rising from ground was Ansem with his Heartless Guardian at his side.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"I am the seeker of darkness. I am Ansem. It was I who helped Naruto turn you into a heartless. If weren't for me, Naruto would never have found you, the love of his heartless." Ansem told Rukia.

"Love?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. Naruto may be a heartless, but the heart is still there. He loves you, Rukia, before you were a heartless and even now as one. He chose you as his Queen. Naruto is a wonderful art of darkness. Yes. With his help, all worlds will return to darkness." Ansem laughed.

"If you decide to double cross Naruto-sama," Rukia glared at Ansem golden eyes. "I will kill you."

"No need to worry, Rukia. The children of darkness are my friends as well." Ansem then pointed at the portal "You can feel it too, yes? A strong heart. I do not know whether those beings you call Hollows have a heart or not. Anything can be a heartless. As long as there is light, there will be always darkness."

"What do you want me to do about it? I only obey Naruto-sama." Rukia said.

"It will please Naruto. You would bring him a powerful heartless." Ansem chuckled. "You do wish to him happy, don't you, Rukia?" Ansem smiled.

"Yes." Rukia said.

"Go, lady darkness. With darkness on your side, you cannot lose." Ansem told her as Rukia entered the portal. The portal closed behind her.

"Where is Rukia?" Spoke Naruto as he entered his throne room.

"Your Queen is out heart fishing. Do not worry. She has powerful allies that will help." Ansem said to Naruto. "As long as Rukia draws out the darkness within, she will be unstoppable."

"Fine. If Rukia-chan is having fun, there's no need for me to ruin it." Naruto sat on his throne. "Void key…zero one." Naruto said and the castle quaked. "So, Ansem, is there anyone that will stop me and Rukia?"

"Well, there is one witch…that I have a very strong dislike for. She believes she can rule all of the darkness." Ansem said with a frown and Ansem floated in the air, floating around the throne room. Naruto watched the man.

"So even those that seek darkness have enemies that want the darkness for other goal." Naruto smirked.

**Elsewhere with Rukia: in Hueco Mundo **

Rukia looked around the large white desert. "Black Thunder," she spoke. Her scythe appeared in her right hand. She then blew a small breeze of air and the air become cold and lifeless.

From the air, a group of Heartless Soldiers came out from the air, all bowing dowm to Rukia. Rukia aimed at her scythe at the desert. The Soldiers nodded and ran off to find the strong which Naruto sought after.

Rukia waited for a while until her heartless could tell her. Rukia saw from afar her heartless were chasing something or someone. The number of soldiers was chasing a little green haired girl along with her strange looking friends.

Rukia snapped her fingers and the Soldiers disappeared.

The green haired girl crashed into Rukia. The little girl rubbed her face. "Ouches," She said. "Who are you, lady?" the little girl asked Rukia.

'_I sense a small heart on this little one…no…she's too young.' _Rukia patted the little girl's head and lowered herself to the little girl's level.

"I'm Rukia. A little girl like you shouldn't be alone in a place like this." Rukia said to the little girl.

"Ah, but Nell-chan is not alone! She has us!" Spoke one of her friends.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"I'm Neliel, but call me Nell, and these are my adoptive brothers, Dondochakka Bilstin, Pesche Guatiche, and their pet Bawabawa." The little girl known as Neliel Tu Oderschvank said.

"_Rukia." _Naruto voice spoke to his Queen through her mind.

"Yes, King?"Rukia asked.

"_Bring Nell and her friends. I know where the keyhole is now to your world and I know you don't want Neliel or her friends to be harmed. I can see it in your heart, my love." _

"Yes, King." Rukia turned, looking at Nell and her friends. "Come with me. I have a place you guys can go to. I have free candy." Rukia said with a kind smile and Nell jumped with joy.

"CANDY!!!" Nell hugged Rukia legs.

**Kingdom Hearts:**

"Where is Ansem?" Rukia asked Naruto.

"To play another role with a boy that is very special." Naruto told his Queen.

Naruto snapped his finger and teleported before Nell and her friends a small group of shadows, holding a large bowl of candy for Nell to eat. Nell jumped high in the air and drove into the giant bowl of candy. She swam around the bowl, eating the candy up.

As a shadow heartless stared at Nell and looked back at Rukia, Rukia patted the small heartless' head. "Nell is a newest member of the group, so you boys don't try to steal her heart."

The shadow nodded and melted into the ground into Rukia's shadow.

"So what is Ansem planning?" Rukia asked Naruto.

"I really don't know, nor do I care; but he said he wanted Nell to play a good role," Naruto explained. "He said that Nell is a rare Hollow. Out of everyone in that world you came from, Nell has a heart. Ansem wants Nell to tag along with a boy name Sora on his journey to find his friends."

"He doesn't have my permission to use her." Rukia said.

"No, he doesn't. That's where we are all going. The keyhole to your world is hidden within Nell-chan's world." Naruto explained. "I believe Nell is the Princess of Hollow Heart as you are the Princess of Heart of this world, two princesses, two keyholes."

"So the second keyhole could be in the Soul Society?" Rukia said.

"Or maybe the human world where Ichigo Kurosaki lives, but it is too early to turn that world into darkness. At least, do not worry right now. I have unfinished business back at home." Naruto said as he rested his head on his left hand, letting out a sigh.

"Um, excuse me, but what shall we do?" Asked Pesche.

Naruto looked at Nell's friends and smile at them "I have very good plans for you as well. You will be helping Nell."

"So, what are we? Some agents?" Dondochakka asked Naruto.

Suddenly an evil smile appeared on Naruto's face as an idea came to his mind. "Yes…you are my super secret agents. Nobody must know, understand?" Rukia giggled at the idea while Nell and her Fraccion cheered with joy at the idea. Nell liked it very much.

"I have a few extra helpers. That will help as well." Naruto smiled.

"Like who?" Rukia asked.

"I was thinking of turning a Hollow like Nell into a heartless. Rukia, go back to Nell-chan's world and find that special Hollow. Do whatever it takes." Naruto said. Rukia understood her orders from her King.

"If anyone dares to stand in your way, kill them. Show them no mercy, my Queen."

Rukia's eyes glowed brightly as the darkness around her became bright and deep. "Yes, Naruto-sama."

**Next time-Rukia vs. **

**Rukia Vs. Halibel or Ulquiorra**

**That is all for everyone later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Naruto, Bleach or Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter VI: Rukia Vs.**

**Hueco Mundo:**

In the white desert she was again. Naruto's lovely deadly dark angel of darkness Rukia felt the world has a new flow of power rushing through somewhere. A power that would be enough for and her Naruto she'd walked the white desert alone barefooted. Older then her king and yet she follow him without question accepted by a boy who gave her, a new meaning to her life who took away her pain and replace it with love.

A heartless she was yet she felt it right there in her chest a warm spot for Naruto. Thus giving Rukia even more meaning to capture a Hollow a strong one and transform it into a Heartless that will be her King's servant of darkness.

Rukia ran off deeper into the white desert.

**(Kingdom Hearts Music 'Night of Fate' played in the background)**

Rukia stopped when she felt something coming her way the ground quake as the sand took on life as its self. As a giant being made of sand as the being that stood in her way was the Sand King of Hueco Mundo.

"**None shall pass." **He said

"None shall stay in my way and lived." Rukia glared at the Sand King.

"**Die!"** He said he smash his right fist into the ground but missed Rukia was running on his arm running toward his head. Rukia jumped high in the air turn around and slice his head off using her scythe.

Rukia walked forward as the Sand King body melt into the ground. But her battle wasn't over just yet as the Sand King rose from the ground roaring in anger toward her.

**(Music is now replace with 'Shrouding Dark Cloud': Kingdom Heart 1 Boss music)**

"**You cannot defeat me for I am the Sand King." **Rukia grew a smile for a second before she frowned again. Rukia hands glowed dark purple a heartless she was but still a Soul Reaper she is "If you're made out of Sand then you weak against lighting and water right!"

Sand King sweat drop and growled **"I'll kill you before that happens!"**

"Dark Water," She spoke water came from the skies casing the Sand King to turn into mud his speed was slow down thanks to the water Rukia summoned "Black Lighting!" Rukia's scythe glowed light blue she yelled while she stab the ground with her scythe as a powerful surge of energy of lighting came from her scythe it hit the Sand King where he stand.

Casing him to blow up into pieces of sand Rukia watched as it rain sand on her. Shaking the sand out of her beautiful hair she kept her path to find the Hollow that will be Naruto's servant.

**(Music ends)**

Rukia suddenly stop when she heard a noise as if someone or something appeared behind her. Rukia turn around and saw nothing nobody was there. Then a noise of a sword being draws out caught her attention her hands tighten around her scythe.

"Foolish you have come here alone." the voice said to her right.

Rukia jump high in the air to dodge being cut in half by the Hollow assassin that was sent to find her and dispose of her. He was odd looking and yet sad as well his green eyes were filled with nothingness wearing a white outfit with a bone broken helmet on his head.

"Lord Aizen does not need foolish trash running about." He said

Rukia said nothing only got ready to battle the unknown hollow that stand in her way.

"If you wish to have your life end with whatever meaning you have in your being. Then I will end your life quickly as possible." He told Rukia as the queen heartless only said "Shut up and fight me."

**('The Deep End' Boss Music played in the background)**

The strange hollow being glared at Rukia as their eyes met "Very well then I shall dispose of the trash I see before Me." the man aim his right hand index finger at Rukia as his index finger was flashing green as if he was summoning something "Goodbye." He said as a beam of green light was shot from his index finger.

Rukia simply side step to her left as the green beam missed her by three inches, Rukia wasn't scared or worried she was calm as the cold look in her eyes speak for themselves. Rukia's scythe glowed dark purple she swing her scythe three times as three large fang size energy fangs was shot from her scythe. The hollow being blocked Rukia's attack by using his left hand by smacking them away from him.

"Your tricks won't work on me." He told her.

Rukia smiled "Why are you smiling?" he asked her as the man notice that his left hand was bleeding.

'_I must be careful this being power may felt weak but she can do great damage.' _The male hollow thought. Rukia came at him with full force he'd blocked her scythe using his sword. Rukia vanished from his sight reappeared to kicked him in the back of his head using her feet.

"Enough games." He said

"I told you shut up and fight me." Rukia's voice had a dark tone her eyes had death eyes within them. Hollow eyes she have just one thing that remembers in her eyes the stared of death.

Rukia back up a little bit she tosses her scythe in the air as it vanished. Rukia ran at the man unarm she was. The man swing his sword at her but Rukia blocked it with her right foot and jumped off his sword while she was in the air her scythe returned to her as she launch an unknown attack that case the head of her scythe to fall off as she threw it at the hollow.

The head piece of the scythe the blade glowed purple bright as it hit the ground it exploded.

The power of darkness had truly given her strength she has never felt before.

"Your powers are truly gifted." He said as he got down on one knee bleeding from his right shoulder his clothed was torn and half burned thanks to Rukia's attack "But I cannot allow you to win trash."

'_Your heart shall be mine.'_ Rukia's voice reached out to his mind.

"Heart I have no heart I am a Hollow I am Espada Number Four Ulquiorra Schiffer. I don't have a heart only weak humans have hearts." He told Rukia as the queen of darkness didn't care heart or no heart he was going to be defeat by her hands and hers alone.

Rukia was silence for a long moment she didn't move at all. Ulquiorra felt something happening to her as a bust of energy came from nowhere. Dark aura surrounded her as her beautiful cold eyes became pitch black in one second she vanished Ulquiorra looked round he didn't see her at all did she leave this world?

Must be he thought he turn his back with saying a word as he went back to his home to inform his leader Aizen Sosuke. However she wasn't gone at all Rukia's energy was hidden cover in darkness thus he couldn't felt her power cover by pitch black darkness. Rukia reappeared ran toward Ulquiorra as the hollow saw her running toward him.

He was ready to take her on once more. Rukia swing her scythe creating her own Cero.

'_What the she can create her own Cero this can't be!' _Ulquiorra blocked her Cero and force it off him. He look around to see Rukia gone she was again this time he didn't lower his guard.

"You've lost." Rukia's voice said

Stab!

**(Music stopped playing here)**

Ulquiorra felt his blood came out from his mouth. He saw Rukia's right hand was in his chest and right in her hand was his heart his hollow pumping green blood heart "You have a heart after all." she said.

Ulquiorra fell down on the ground he stared at Rukia while he was coughing up blood.

"You if you can kill me by destroying my heart?" He asked Rukia.

"I don't want to destroy just…give you some of my…Power!" Her eyes return to normal Heartless eyes as Rukia's left hand glowed purple as she gave him a piece of her new powers turning him into a heartless as Ulquiorra felt pain inside his body a burning heat trap inside his being.

Ulquiorra was then covered in darkness the very darkness that swallowed Naruto and Rukia the darkness that the Heartless called home. In seconds the dark clouds that surrounded Ulquiorra transform him into a heartless.

When the clouds were gone standing before Rukia was a tall hollow with black horns his body was that like a devil. Although he has transform into his true form there was no sign that he was a heartless.

"Almost had me there trash." He said "Good thing I have show my…true…power." Ulquiorra felt something wrong until something happen from his chest came out was a black colored green heart the heart floated over to Rukia. Rukia took the heart into the shadows she ate his heart Ulquiorra was acting funny he started to fade into ashes.

He glared at Rukia and told her "It seems have defeated me before I can show you my true power."

"And so you shall be reborn in darkness goodbye Ulquiorra." she said as Ulquiorra accepted this defeat he was defeated by the queen of darkness Rukia. She had consumed his heart he vanished into nothingness until his rebirth.

Rukia turned her back as she opened a portal back to Kingdom Hearts.

**Elsewhere:**

Aizen watched the whole battle Ulquiorra was defeated by Heartless Rukia.

"My, my Ulquiorra was defeated in battle. Rukia has surly become strong with her new power." He said as one of his Espada wanted to take of her by himself but Aizen had other plans "Halibel." He spoke her name.

"Yes Lord Aizen." The third Espada spoke as she bowed her head to him.

"Bring Rukia to me."

"Yes my Lord." She vanished in seconds.

**Back with Rukia:**

Halibel grabbed right behind Rukia as she grabbed Rukia's scythe. Rukia's eyes widen in surprise she was about to be taken to Aizen however Rukia glared at Halibel. As the dark queen back herself to the portal of darkness taking the Shark Empress with her as she returned home with her King awaits.

**Kingdom Hearts:**

The two fell on the ground in the hallway to the throne room. Halibel and Rukia glared at one another ready to kill one another with their blades. Halibel look a bit upset she was trap in her enemies' home field this place was keeping her here she was unable to able to escape this realm.

"Your powers maybe hollow as nothing but my darkness is doubles here." Rukia told Halibel.

"Rukia that's enough you've won she has nowhere else to go." Naruto's voice spoke behind her. Rukia's scythe vanished from her hands.

"Who are you?" Halibel asked Naruto.

Naruto chuckle as he stared the brown busty skin beauty "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am a Heartless welcome to my home KINGDOM HEARTS!" He said with delight "From all those dark depts. Are all hearts born even yours hollow." He smiled.

"Hollows don't have hearts." She stated

"Maybe that be true or not you are alive you breath. You see what is wrong and right yes? Then you have a heart everyone and everything has a heart without light there cannot be darkness and without darkness there is no light to create shadow."

"What do you want from me?" Halibel still had her guard up ready to strike down the two.

"I just want your heart that is all. I can give you more power then the one gave this strength. I can give you so much more." He told her as Halibel saw truth within Naruto's heartless eyes.

"If you wish not to suffer the same fate as your fallen friend did then take his offer." Rukia told Halibel as the shark empress was lost in her thoughts more power more power she ever have now she was third best but with the power of darkness what would her power be then? Halibel was top third rank of Aizen's army although Aizen told her this before in front of her and as well as the others.

"Don't trust me. I am the one who gave your power use your trust as my army of hollows."

Did he truly care about his Espada she wasn't sure she didn't know what to do? Naruto walked toward her and said to her to make up her mind "I can see the weakness in your heart. I can turn that weakness into strength. I can make a hollow feel whole do you not wish to be yourself again?"

"…" silence she was didn't dare think twice to betray Aizen but until he said to her "It'll be easy to be strong your not strong enough to accept darkness. As a creature born from nothingness you are a no body but I can make you into somebody joined us and we can give you your heart back. If your wish is to be human again then I will see to that you are human again…Halibel." He said her name.

Halibel got on one knee and said as she unzipped her jacket showing her hollow mask to Naruto and Rukia. Hollows were nobodies a missing piece of their former selves "Yes Naruto-sama." Halibel said.

Naruto wave his right hand as Halibel was consume in black flames he wave his arm again as the flames were remove. Halibel's white outfit was now removed with the color black her jade green eyes were now golden her hollow mask was gone now showing her true beauty.

"Welcome to Kingdom Hearts." Naruto said as he gained an Espada on his and Rukia's side. A new strength was added to the side of the heartless unaware for Naruto he also had helped the side of nobodies but giving them another member to add.

**In the world nobodies:**

"We have new comers boss." Xigbar told Xemnas the leader of the nobodies.

"How many we have this time?" Xemnas asked.

"Three." Xigbar said

"They will be good members to replace any fallen nobodies." Xemnas said with a chuckle.

"They look strong like the other one who came before them." Xigbar chuckle with a smile.

"Good the stronger the better we have at our goal." Xemnas smirked

**Next Time-The Love of a Heartless**

**There you have Rukia defeated Ulquiorra is he gone for good well...I couldn't kill him off like that I mean he's cool just a bit too damn quiet and more of a keep to myself like guy he is. Halibel is on the side of darkness and the nobodies have gain three new nobodies to their team you know what that means right?**

**Well anyway next chapter I'm gonna have Nell meet up with Sora and the others you know keep an eye on them and also become good friends with them. **

**And now another voting time.**

**Lemon vote-**

**NarutoXRukia-lemon-Heartless Naruto and Dark Rukia**

**or**

**NarutoXRukiaXHalibel?**

**Naruto bang his queen or bang his queen and his servant?**

**And also Naruto will return home who he turn into a heartless**

**During the Chunin exams like Rock Lee, Gaara, Dosu, Kakashi or one of the Akatsuki Itachi or Kisame? Vote two ninja also!**

**You vote and well that's all for now later everyone!**

**Omake moment:**

"So Halibel what is it like there in the home world?" Dark Rukia asked Heartless Halibel as the two were drinking green tea while the small shadow heartless were their servants.

"Thank you." Halibel thank the small shadow "Well its pretty much not what you think it is. Its an empty world nothing to do and even with I had this body thanks to Aizen I still have nothing to do."

"No Eating, sleeping or having sex with the male hollows?" Rukia asked

Halibel's eyes widen while she blush "Well about that."

"Let me guess none of them are good in bed." Rukia guessed.

"No not that I've never have sex with anyone tbefore anyone." She said "Male or female." She added.

"Why not your beautiful Halibel. You breasts bigger then Orihime and Rangiku." Rukia cheered her new friend up.

"Try having sex when you have someone like me with a hollow mask that nearly cover my breasts and my face. Trust me the first thing they want is a blow job or get eat out." Halibel added while dark Rukia sweat drop "Tough." was all she could say that moment.

Halibel sweat drop while a small blue emo cloud appeared above her head "You have no idea." she shook her head.

**End of Omake:**

**Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Naruto, Bleach and Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter VII-Love of a Heartless**

**Somewhere in a world called Traveler Town:**

"I wonder where Riku and Kairi went too. This is going to be harder than I thought." The young boy sighed on his journey to find his two best friends. But lucky for the young boy named Sora he had two new friends on his side to help him search for Riku and Kairi.

"Don't cha worry Sora will ya find your friends right Donald?" said Goofy.

Donald Duck said with a nod to Goofy "Yeah Sora but right now we need to get out of here." Sora smiled while he nods his head "Alright then c'mon guys let get going."

The three walked toward through a wooded gate way while unknowing little Hollow Nel and her brothers were following Sora and them.

"Is that our target Nel?" one of them said.

"Rukia-sama said boy with spiky head." Nel said then she thought of a quick idea a good one "Oh Nel knows perfect idea to get spiky hair." As Nel grin with a dumbfull look on her face as Sora was their main target.

**Somewhere in Kingdom Hearts:**

Outside the white castle staring at nothing but emptiness black, Rukia could see her King was lost in his thoughts watching him outside his castle floating in midair staring at nothing but the blackness of this space area.

"King," Rukia spoke her lover's name Naruto answer with an "Hmm."

"What's troubling you?" she asked as Naruto didn't give an answer he only said after a long moment "Rukia do you hate me for what I have done to you?" his words caught her off guard.

"I made you into a heartless; you cannot accept the light of hope. Darkness is your home now and forever. If you do then I understand if you hate me for doing this." Naruto turn smiling at his lover as Rukia stared in his unloved heartless eyes.

"I don't hate you Naruto, in fact I am grateful you turn me into a heartless you gave me new strength and although I cannot explain it by becoming a heartless you took my pain away you took my painful sin away that was eating my heart." Rukia explained her reason for not hating the heartless being.

Naruto said this with truth in his mouth "Rukia the first time laid my eyes on you. I could only see beauty in its pureness form. From there I have decided you would be the person that I shall make into a heartless my first heart was yours."

"Naruto what are you trying to say?" the dark princess asked

"I love you Rukia." He told her.

"Stupid." She said "How can you love me when I was in love with you to begin with."

"Rukia," Naruto smiled he held her together with his hands "I want to create a world where those who are turned away by the light are welcome. A kingdom of darkness a place where people like us are welcome, Rukia my queen I ask you. Will you help me on such a quest many worlds and many people will be consume by the darkness in their hearts. A cruel thing I know but without darkness, light cannot shine so bright."

His words reach to her black heart heartless or not she was still Rukia a soul reaper, a death god protecting those from harm and evil, such as hollow and people to want to consume all. But does this make her evil as well to follow and help the wish of her beloved.

"But many people will suffer and many hearts will be lost." She said to him as the heartless ninja easily read through her words.

"Rukia I don't want to consume all. My heart was consumed by darkness because I was weak and I lost my light years ago. I believe I can help those who are lost in the dark. A darkness of light I will become a king of the heartless a voice to the heartless." Naruto smiled "Yes my heartless are my friends. They follow the one with a strong thought and with power. I shall become there king I shall become King of the Heartless and you Rukia will be my Queen of darkness?"

"Promise me one thing." She said to him as he was open ear "Yes Rukia."

"I don't want them to be in this." She spoke of her friends and family meaning she doesn't want her world to be consumed by darkness. Naruto wrap his hands Rukia's hip and kissed Rukia on the lips and said "As my Queen wishes so shall it be done."

"Thank you Naruto," Rukia smiled at her love as Naruto return the smile.

"I want a family." She told him as the news didn't bother him at all "A child born from heartless lovers?" Rukia wasn't sure if the child would have a heart or not.

"I say it will be the first of our race my love." He chuckle he let go of his hold over Rukia. He walks through the white hallway with Rukia by his side.

"Naruto, where you are going?"

"I told you I wish to bring some new comers from my home world. I want to make some heartless." He said as Rukia remembered that so she said "I shall come with you."

"That won't be needed my love. I have already sent Halibel." He said

"Oh." Rukia stop in her track and chuckle "What's funny?" Naruto asked his love.

"I just got news from Nel she found the chosen one." She told him as Naruto smiled "That good news tell Nel-chan for now just follow them and if not befriend them as well. Knowing Nel-chan that is going to happen."

"Right," Rukia's thoughts reach out to Nel's mind telling her what to do next.

**The throne room:**

"I see that you have created a heartless from a hollow heart. Your power of darkness has surly grow indeed child." Ansem spoke to Naruto as the seeker of darkness appeared to meet the young heartless.

"What bring you here?" Naruto asked him.

"I have come with news." Ansem chuckle "News that can help you. But have you found the keyhole to Rukia's world?"

"No I have not it will take some time. But enough about her world but news do you have?" Naruto asked Ansem.

"I have found the keyhole to your world it lies in the heart of your world." He told Naruto as Naruto's left eye twitch so suddenly "I…see very well then I will handle that myself."

"As you _wish_ child but I have felt a sudden change in power in Rukia's world. A strong change indeed if I were you I would take it while its doors are open." Ansem giving Naruto some good advice but the young boy said "The only thing in Rukia's world I will change is its problem. Darkness cannot win if another force of darkness stands in its way."

"Indeed deal with that darkness if you wish to find its keyhole. I don't know who stand in your way Naruto but I truly feel sorry for them." Ansem laughed knowing Naruto's darkness grows more powerful every heart he takes and the more hearts he takes the more powerful he shall become.

Rukia overheard the two were talking, Naruto knew she was there listening but he didn't mind his queen listening to them.

"So Ansem I have a question for you." Naruto said to the dark seeker.

"What is your question?" Ansem asked.

Naruto pause for a moment before speaking choosing his words wisely "What was your true reason for turning me into a heartless?"

Ansem close his eyes and pause he smiled "All I simply did to turn you into a heartless, however your strong heart was the reason you are strong and able to keep your true body. Like you I too have a strong heart filled with darkness. And I have seen greatest within you, who knows in power you maybe even stronger then I am. But you are young and I have known the darkness before you were even born."

Ansem stared at Naruto "The heartless they need a leader, surely one will know his defeat. And always plan ahead I know in the near future I will be defeated or not but. Yours and Rukia's darkness match to even my own darkness only to a small bit of my true power and thus is why I telling you this. Only those with powerful dark hearts have the will alone to control the power of darkness only those with darkness can control darkness."

"As the same with light only light can defeat darkness," Naruto spoke

"And only darkness can defeat light nothing else can. Light and Darkness are forever. Naruto are you darkness and this boy Sora is light. Destiny has picks their chosen ones. However the time will come where you and I shall do battle and hopeful that time will come and I will see how well your darkness has grown."

"So tell me what stopping you from fighting me now?" Naruto asked Ansem as the seeker of darkness stared at Naruto as Ansem's grew a smile "My boy I plan on making good uses of you. I don't want to end your new life so soon. You are young you do not know the true power of darkness. And I have and you are not ready to take me on boy let's leave it at that." Ansem laughed as he vanished into darkness leaving Naruto alone "You are very special to me Naruto don't waste your new life." His voice echo through the throne room as Naruto sighed before saying with sweatdrop "He's more of a nut every time we speak."

"Seeker of darkness didn't that give you a hint?" Rukia said as she enters the throne room. Naruto chuckle "I suppose your right Rukia. But he can easily defeat us believe it or not I'm still new to this."

"I know." She said "I may be a heartless but I am able to use my death god's powers."

"Rukia: Heartless Death God." Naruto spoke Rukia's new title "Sexy." He added.

"I like it." Rukia smiled at Naruto as she got close to him.

"So Rukia do you think of Halibel?" he asked.

Rukia took a quick thought "She's shy doesn't say much. But I believe we can trust her you did turn her into a heartless. I didn't think a Hollow could turn into a heartless matter at fact I didn't hollow have hearts."

"Hollows do have hearts." Halibel's voice was heard.

The two didn't see her at all until she come out from hiding behind Naruto's throne chair.

"How long were you here?" Rukia asked.

Halibel said "Long enough to hear that man speaking with Naruto-sama." Halibel got on one knee to Naruto "Rise my servant of darkness tells me did you find anyone of my world that can give off such darkness?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." She said "There are selections of three males."

"Go on." He said.

"One is a young boy with red short hair. The second one is a boy with raven black hair with strange eyes he has. And the third finally male I have discover so far is a very lazy one." Halibel spoke the three males to be chosen as heartless.

"I know two of them but the red hair one is new to me. So Shikamaru and Sasuke are chosen males to be heartless I knew Sasuke would be one but never Shikamaru. I guess darkness has different class then hate and loneliest." Naruto rub his forehead "Very well then Halibel I will give you a mission turn the red head into a heartless when you do that bring him here to me but right now rest you must be tried from your journey."

"No I am fine Naruto-sama I will compete this mission." Halibel said as she bows her head. Naruto got off his throne "I say rest that's an order." He told Halibel "You will do that mission tomorrow."

"Yes Naruto forgot my rudeness." Halibel said while Naruto sweatdrop _'She's a strange one but she is a very good servant.'_

Rukia Halibel a good question "Halibel tell me do you have any friends or any servants of your own?"

"Yes." She said Rukia's question "How many?" Rukia asked

"There are three of them." Halibel said.

"They names are?" Naruto asked this time.

"They names are Sun-sun, Apache and Mila-Rose." Halibel spoke of lovely three fraccion of Halibel's team.

"Are they strong?" Naruto asked.

Halibel rose up making eye contact with Naruto's eyes "Yes. They are strong but they get carry away and respect me those are my girls."Halibel said with a calm friendly tone.

"Of course they strong I mean do they have strong darkness?" Naruto said.

"I am not sure each Espada has a form of death they rule over." Halibel explain.

"And yours is?" Rukia asked Halibel, Halibel nod before speaking "Mines is _Sacrifice_."

Naruto was silence when he hear the word sacrifice "I see." Were the only words he spoke of before leaving his throne room?

"King?" Rukia spoke Naruto's title.

Naruto kept walking down the hallway to his chamber his bed chamber that is.

"Did I upset Naruto-sama?" Halibel asked Rukia. Rukia shook her head "No you did not Halibel, but to tell you the true I never did ask how Naruto how he became a heartless?" Rukia bit her bottom lip "I became a heartless by Naruto." Rukia told Halibel.

"You accepted darkness but you're a Death God?" Halibel was confuses "My past sin consume my heart and I gave it but in the darkness I found light in Naruto." Rukia told Halibel.

"Let's ask Naruto-sama how he became this way." Halibel spoke a very good idea as Rukia agreed.

**Elsewhere in another realm:**

**(Kingdom Hearts Music 1: Dive into the Heart)**

In a cold dark place with no light to shine at the brightest high a place where beings of darkness are welcome. The former fourth Espada Ulquiorra Cifer of Aizen's army stood there in the darkness in his second true form. The last thing he would recall was his defeat by the hands of Rukia's although how she would gain such strength in a short time we unknown to him he hear she was just a low level Death God.

"This place…must be where she gain her new power." He said to himself.

Then a voice spoke from nowhere to Ulquiorra "You must be the other one." said the voice.

Ulquiorra didn't speak back to the voice only listen.

"Your eyes are so empty but yet you had a heart. Fill with darkness yes deep darkness nothing but despair and emptiness ah truly a heartless you are." The voice told Ulquiorra "But you don't care that you were defeated you don't care why you are here and you don't care what I have to offer am I correct?"

"You are correct whoever you are." Ulquiorra said to the voice.

"It matters not every dark heart becomes a heartless. But you are strong you might keep your body like the other three before you."

"There's two more like that girl?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Oh yes and very soon there will be more. With your defeat do you think Aizen cares about bring you back to life?" the voice told him "Here you can become so much more little one you can become a heartless unlike no other. Darkness suits you very much and I shall give you more **Darkness**! A black devil you are now but with the power of darkness and the power of the heartless you black devil will become-"

Ulquiorra cut off the voice "I do not want anything from you whoever you are. The only thing I care about is why, am I here and what for. I do not need your power."

The voice laughed "Very well then but before I go I will ask you one simple question."

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"_Is this the power you seek?" _the voice became hollow speaking those words.

The floor that Ulquiorra stood on was no longer cover in darkness there was a large image on there. There were four people on this image. One being Ulquiorra himself who looks like he was sleeping in the sky the other was Rukia and a young boy together and the last person was Halibel who staring at the sky with a frown.

"What is this?" Ulquiorra asked.

Another rumble was heard as the ground shook a little bit there was three items there. A sword, a shield and spear/lances _"Is this the power you seek? Choose carefully your choice will mark your fate."_

'_So one of these items will revive me but which one?' _Ulquiorra thought.

**(Music ends)**

**Naruto's Chamber:**

**(Kingdom Hearts 2 Music: Organization XIII theme)**

A large room with a big bed the walls were color white but the bed was colored black and red mix together. Naruto rest on his bed thinking to himself of his next plan _'Alright Naruto your next step is to find more hearts for kingdom heart. But what other world there is to consume?' _Naruto held his right hand as his keyblade of his world appeared in his right hand '_Do Rukia really forgive me for what I did to her I can see pain in her eyes.'_

"Naruto," Rukia spoke his name as the young king rise his head up to see Rukia and Halibel at the feet of his large bed "What is it?" he asked.

Rukia spoke "How did you become a heartless in the first place I know Ansem turn you into one but what was your reason?" Naruto sighed he didn't really wanna talk about it but there was no way out of this plus he didn't want to get them upset for not giving them an answer.

Naruto place his right hand on his face before he spoke "I sacrifice my heart to become something. In my world I was a nobody I was nothing I hated for no reason. They gave me those hateful eyes as a young child I didn't have a childhood I had to become an adult quick. As a child I was told the world isn't nice or filled with flower or none of that story crap. I was treated as a monster but I try and try again and again to prove to them I am the best."

But he wasn't done there "As a child I wanted Death to come and take the pain of living like this feared by people for no reason. I was a child I didn't know I never had friends because of this. I never had a mother or father. I have always given in darkness but when I met Ansem I fled so…normal I became a heartless to be free and I did alright I did have some friends but they never were my real friends I left my world to no longer bring pain or hate and then I met you girls."

Naruto fled someone's hand touched his right hand that was over his face "It's time to remove your mask Naruto. It's time to show your true self there is no reason to hide your true feelings."

"A leader shows no weakness or fear not a single drop of it if you are our leader Naruto-sama?" Halibel said to him as Rukia got upset at Halibel "Naruto is our leader he made us heartless. He's not weak Halibel remember your place." Rukia glare at Halibel.

"Ladies don't fight. What I don't want are my beautiful ladies fighting. I am who I am I'll deal with my problems my way." He said.

"Naruto you are not alone. You help me fight my darkness at least let us help you." Halibel saw Naruto's look in pain "This is not helping Naruto-sama never had true love." Halibel grab the zipper to her black jacket and zip it upward casing Naruto's face to blush red "Halibel what are you doing!"

Halibel could only say "I am helping my leader give what he never had isn't that right Rukia?" Rukia smile then nod.

**(Music ends)**

"Ladies there no need to act this way." Naruto slowly back up but Rukia jumped on Naruto holding his hands down. "I guess I can't talk you out of this huh?" the girls shook their heads "Alright then but before that we might wanna give them some orders." Naruto jerk his head to his left as the girls could see the cute small heartless the shadows and the soldiers were watching the two female heartless overpower their young king.

"Boys if you would so kindly leave the room. And go help Nel-chan with her mission befriend with that Sora boy would you do that for me?" Rukia said as the heartless nod their heads and vanished into the ground.

Naruto chuckle nervously "Oh great they left me."

"Strip him." Rukia said to Halibel.

"As you wish Rukia." Halibel withdraw her sword and quickly slice Naruto's darkness clothed off the moment Rukia got off him. Embarrass by his women "This is so not happening." Naruto cover his manhood.

"It's happening." They told him.

"Crap." He sweat drop.

"Why so embarrass Naruto?" Rukia asked him as she removed her clothed as Halibel did the same as well. Rukia's body was beautiful and perfect being a heartless her body had mature giving her the body of a young adult rather than the body of a teenage. Rukia's long sexy legs her nice round double big double B-cup breasts.

Naruto's jaw drop "Holy crap!" he said while blushing.

"Naruto-sama like what he see?" Halibel asked Naruto while Rukia was beautiful and sexy seeing Halibel double E-cup was mind blowing even for Naruto. Halibel's sexy golden eyes were sexy adding her beautiful fine body and her voice as well as having her as his servant was too much for Naruto to handle.

"Naruto-sama your bleeding are you alright?" Naruto was bleeding from the nose "Damn it." He said. Rukia laugh "Don't worry Halibel Naruto just got a little too happy. And he's a virgin."

Halibel and Rukia giggle "Shut up it's not funny." Naruto mumble to himself. Rukia smiled at her lover and gave him a kiss on the lips. Naruto relax on his back on the bed with Rukia fully naked on his stomach the love kiss deeply. While Naruto felt his lower body having…Halibel's touches or rather the touch of her breasts.

Feeling Halibel's breasts rubbing on his six inch penis Halibel's breasts were very soft and heaven. Halibel took Naruto's penis into her wet mouth while giving him a tit job as well, feeling his penis throbs inside her wet hot mouth she bob her head giving Naruto pleasure while him and Rukia were making out.

Naruto broke the kiss he and Rukia had a moment ago, kissing her neck slowly to make his queen feel at ease. He grabbed her left breast and slowly rubs it while his thump rubs on her nipple. Rukia moan loving Naruto's touch.

"Rukia get up." He told her as Rukia got off his stomach. From there Naruto had a full view of Rukia's pussy as Rukia tease Naruto a bit by masturbating in front of him before sitting on his face. Having his tongue inside her licking and eating his queen pussy.

"Ah Naruto your tongue it feel so good." Rukia moaned.

_'Rukia taste so good and oh crap I can't hold it Halibel is gonna me cum. Well good thing I saw those sex Ed classes.'_ Naruto thought to himself, Halibel took his penis out of her mouth and a loud pop noise was heard as Naruto cumshot on Halibel's breasts.

Halibel kept stroking his penis with her breasts milking his penis of all his sperm he had to give her. Rukia got off Naruto and switch places with Halibel who was now getting eating out by Naruto. Rukia herself was a virgin and Naruto would be her first taking his penis inside her pussy for the first time.

Rukia felt pain as he broke into her. Rukia rest her hand son Naruto's stomach as she began to ride her lover. Feeling him throb inside her, Rukia loved every moment of this. Halibel got off Naruto to let Naruto give Rukia some hard thrusting loving. Halibel finger herself while she watched Naruto pound Rukia on the edge of the bed.

Rukia wrap her legs around Naruto's hips not letting him go. The pleasure was getting to her she wasn't thinking right just compete pleasure was consuming her thoughts. Rukia dig her nails into Naruto's back which surprise Naruto very much.

"Naruto I'm close…I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming." She said over and over again.

"Same here Rukia I'm gonna cum very soon." Naruto moaned.

"Please let it out let it inside me!" She told him.

"RUKIA!!!!" He yelled her name.

"NARUTO!!!!" Rukia screamed his name.

Naruto unload his sperm inside Rukia deeply "AHhh ahhh!!' Rukia yell. Rukia stare in Naruto's eyes he saw love in her eyes as well did he. The two lovers kissed deeply and Rukia roll over with a big smile on her face.

"How was it?" Halibel asked Rukia.

"Totally worth it he might get a little rougher with you." Rukia told her.

"What? I'm hard again? In sex Ed they said an hour until the male get hard." Naruto couldn't believe he just finish making love to Rukia and now his penis was ready for round two with Halibel.

"You're special Naruto-sama." Halibel told him as she kissed him. Naruto held Halibel close to him a lucky guy Naruto was to have sex with two beautiful older women. Halibel rest her head on a pillow with her legs open wide. She fled Naruto thrust his penis inside her pussy he was rather tick for a guy his age.

_'Oh man Halibel she is way wetter then Rukia but not as tight as her still their both great._' Naruto smash his penis inside Halibel. Halibel grab the covers of the bed she moan loudly feeling Naruto thrust deeper and deeper with a hard smash thrust. Naruto push it to a new level. He had Halibel's legs over his shoulder and forces himself into deeper smashing it deeper and harder inside the female hollow.

'_He's gonna make me cum if he keeps this up. God he's thick oh god damn it.'_ Halibel moan again and again Naruto pound her faster and faster pumping his cock into her again and again.

"You're about to cum aren't ya Halibel-chan. Your pussy is getting tighter and can you hear the sound of my manhood inside you." Naruto said to her within another five seconds Naruto came inside Halibel's pussy and Halibel came hard.

**Few seconds later:**

Rukia and Halibel both were cuddle together with Naruto in the middle while the two were asleep. Naruto was thinking about his new member the red hair boy whoever he was then Naruto also wonder about the hollow that Rukia fought what happen to him and is he gone for good?

But right now the king needs his rest after mating with his females.

**Next Time-Ulquiorra's Choice**

**Omake moment:**

Ulquiorra was thinking which weapon to take the sword, the shield or the spear? Ulquiorra grab the sword when he did he saw small text below saying _"Is this the weapon you want? Your attack will be strong but you defense will be weak."_

**Ulquiorra States:**

Attack Power 12-************

Defense Power 3-***

Special Power 9-*********

Ulquiorra let go of the sword.

**Normal State:**

Attack Power 7-******

Defense Power 7-******

Special Power 8-********

"What is this?" He asked.

"_That is your level your level is four. Is this your first time playing this game? Would you like to switch to an easier mode?"_

"Game?" He said "No I'm fine with this…mode."

"_Ok…but remember to save your file after you leave this room there no turning back. Don't want to lose like last time man she kicked your butt a level thirteen mini-boss she was. But you were a level forty-four how did you lose too that? But now your back at level four again good luck!"_

"…_." Ulquiorra remain silence he grab the spear, the sword and shield and went through the door._

"_Hey you can't do that pick only one! Hey do you hear me? Hey, hey, hey listen!"_

**End of Omake:**

**Well everyone there you have it another chapter for ya hope you like the lemon at the end, wasn't feeling it at most of the moment but will do better next time. Anyway next time Ulquiorra will pick the weapon for his path and more moments with Nel and Sora. And Gaara has been pick to become a heartless from the ninja world. **

**Well that's all for now everyone see ya!**


End file.
